The Tides of Blood
by Sterenn
Summary: When Severus took away a Notebook from Harry, he didn't imagine it would contain a secret... A secret implying him, and two teenagers he hates.... Together, will they be able to change their destiny and the world's doom ? Chapter 5 is finally posted!
1. The Notebook

__

Title : The Tides of Blood

Summary : When Severus took away a Notebook from Harry, he didn't imagine it would contain a secret... A secret implying him, and two teenagers he hates.... Together, will they be able to change their destiny and the world's doom ? 

****

Chapter 1 : The Notebook

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room, looking excited. Harry watched her as she made her way to him, smiling. The girl he once knew had become a woman. A beautiful one, indeed. Her hair had straightened during the summer, and she had made red highlights all over her head, broking her 'I-know-it-all' appearance. Her body had finally been shaped into a woman's one, which much boy appreciated. And, with the help of time, she had grown more and more relaxed with rules, which was a very good thing.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to be disturbed, but he couldn't refuse anything to his friend. She was the one who kept him alive this summer, and, if it had not been for her, he would not have attended Hogwarts this year. She had been his only tide to life.... She sat next to him, a strange smile on her face. 'Look what I found on the library....' she said, holding him a book. He took it, frowning his eyebrows. In fact, it was not a book, but a notebook, one of those that he used to have for school. But this one seemed pretty old....

He opened it, wondering why Hermione gave this to him. His eyes fall on the first page. He didn't know the handwriting, but it was a neat and clear one. A girl's one, probably. This book had been untitled as Diary. He was about to give it back to Hermione, unwilling to know personals things of a person he didn't even know when he saw the name written on the cover. His features transformed themselves, and he looked at his friend, puzzled. 'How... How come... Thank you!' he said, and, without a word, he left the Common Room.

He walked quickly, trying to find a quiet place where he could read that. He just couldn't believe it, it was incredible that Hermione had founded it! The library was such a mess that he didn't even understand how she made this happen... Unaware of what was happening next to him and where he was going, he didn't see Snape, who was coming right out of a corner. He was on the floor, Snape over him, before he knew what was going on. And because he was really unlucky, loads of students had seen the scene....

'POTTER! CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING ?' yelled Snape, furious because he had been humiliated in front of his students... But right now Harry didn't care. The only thing he wanted was to get the Notebook back. The Notebook that Snape was right now holding in his hands....

'Well, well, what de wo have here, Potter? Is this.... Your diary ? Well, let's just read a bit of it, so that everything can hear how intelligent and bright you think you are...'he said with a smile, turning quickly the pages of the Diary.

Harry just stared at him, anger boiling in his blood. Snape hadn't started his reading yet, he knew it wouldn't last. 'If you dare open your mouth, you greasy git, I'll just curse you.... I'm damn if I don't!' he thought, not even thinking about the consequences. Snape suddenly closed his book, all color removed from his face.

'Where.... Where did you get it ?' he asked with a blank voice, which was pretty unusual.

'From the library, Sir...' he answered, frowning his eyebrows. What the hell was going on ? Without a word, Snape left the place, almost running to his room. Harry was left on the middle of the way, puzzled. He had forgotten to take points away from Gryffindor! And he hadn't given him detention! Harry made his way to the Common Room, his spirit having trouble to believe this. Hermione looked at him, and sat next to him.

'Harry ? Are you feeling all right ?'she asked gently. Maybe it had been a mistake to gave him the Notebook... Perhaps he wasn't ready to know the truth about this, but he looked so happy that she hadn't thought about that.

'I do... But Snape is not feeling all right, it must be the explanation, there is no other way!' he answered. Hermione looked at him, now really surprised.

'What the hell are you talking about ?'

Harry watched her, his eyes glowing. 'I don't know what's happening... Snape... He's taken the Diary. I kind of fell over him and.. I don't even have a detention!' he answered, speaking very fast. He didn't know what was going on. Why was Snape so interested on this Diary ? He had nothing to do with it, it meant nothing to him.

'He took it away from you ?' Hermione asked, puzzled.  
'He did. He meant to read it out loud because he thought it was mine, but... he didn't do it. He was just blank, and left suddenly, in front of a hundred students....'

Severus reached his office, and locked the door. He didn't want to be disturb, this was really too important. He had been trying to get that book for years, and now, finally.... He watched it with glowing eyes. Lily's diary. It was there, on his hands. He smelled the notebook. Although it had taken the smell of dust, he could still discern Lily's perfume....

He smiled. He was finally going to know. After 16 years, he was going to know. He crouched on his favorite sofa, and opened the book, beginning this sacred reading....


	2. Old Wounds

_Title :The Tides of Blood  
  
Summary : Summary : When Severus took away a Notebook from Harry, he didn't imagine it would contain a secret... A secret implying him, and three teenagers .... Together, will they be able to change their destiny and the world's doom ?_

****

Old wounds

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, a hand over his scar. He slowly moved it over the green lightening, trying to calm the pain.... Feeling something warm and sticky, he slowly put it off, and watched it. His fingers were covered with a deep red liquid ... He glanced at it for a moment, his face showing no expression at all. He carefully sat up, and removed the covers. He was always doing that, although he had cast a No Noise Spell over his bed. He had decided to curse his bed at the beginning of the year, because his summer had been full of nightmares waking him up, screaming, on the middle of the night.

Even if it was important, he didn't want to disturb his friend's sleep. At list, they were able to have good nights, so they were better being non-interrupted. Harry made his way to the bathroom over his shaking legs. His mind was still full of those horrible images Voldemort had shown him. He did that each night, to break Harry's mind. Tonight, he had almost succeed... Harry shivered, and pushed the bathroom's door. He looked up in the mirror : his scar was covered with blood and dark stains were already appearing all over his head... He put his hands on the water, and tried to clean his wound with toilet paper. But, no matter what he did, the blood was still spilling from it, the debit increasing with time.

Harry panicked. He was losing a lot of blood, and if he didn't find a way to stop the hemorrhage, they're would be no more savior very soon... He then remembered the First Aid class he had taken this summer, and found a way to temporarily stop the problem. He pressed a point on the vein, which immediately stopped the blood. He then quickly went to his room to take his wand. An hemorrhage wasn't that hard to stop... if you had your wand with you.

He muttered a spell, and took out his finger from the vein. Blood wasn't spilling from the wound anymore. He cautiously cleaned the area, and went to the Common Room. He knew it was no use to get back to sleep and he was afraid of it anyway. Harry crouched over one of the sofas, and curled up. Each night was a new dream, a new torture, a new attempt to break through his mind. Each night he woke up bleeding and screaming. Physical pain had added itself on top of the moral one....

But he hadn't told anyone. It was no use anyway, they couldn't help, the only thing they were doing was to tell him they felt sorry for him... And ? He didn't care about them being sorry, he just wanted the pain to stop! Being sorry didn't change anything except making things worse... He sighed.

'What are you doing here ?' Harry sharply moved his head, and saw Hermione standing over the stairs. She looked perfectly awake, and was watching Harry as if he was a stranger....

'Well, I can't sleep...' he answered. She wouldn't understand anyway. Hermione smiled, and went to the sofa. She let herself fall, still watching Harry.

'Are you all right ? You look worried... Have you been doing a nightmare again ?' she asked gently, frowning her eyebrows.

Harry managed to smile. 'No, but Ron is sneering pretty loudly and it kind of takes the sleeping effect away from you...' There were no hesitation through his voice. Harry smiled faintly. He knew he had become very good at lying to other people. He didn't like it, but it was necessary...

'I just want to tell you I'm always ready to talk with you, especially if it can help you...' Harry nodded without saying anything.

Severus let the book down, revealing a tormented face, covered with tears. Anger was boiling through him and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. He stood up, and watched his timetable for the next day... He needed to know.... A smile formed himself on his features : tomorrow, during four hours, he had the Gryffindors with the Slytherins...

He went to his personal closets, and took a bottle and a glass out of it. Muggle alcohol.... Although he had always denied it, he liked their alcohol and was amazed by the way they had replaced magic. His Death Eater position not allowing him that, he had never told anyone, but he believed the Witch and Witches could learn many things from them..... If Voldemort wasn't standing on the middle of the way...

Severus went back to his sofa, the glass in one hand, the other one touching the Diary... Lily... He had never told her that he was innocent. At list of what she accused him. It wasn't him, he was with Albus this day.... Severus let the glass fall, and it broke into pieces when it touched the floor. He fall from the sofa, crying, and curled up on the floor. The Diary had just broken the so long made carapace.... 'I'm sorry Lily... I'm.... so.. sorry...'

Draco stared at the sky. Hogwarts was so quiet during the night.... None was around the corridors, watching foe the mistake you were going to make and then using it as a weapon against you.... This place was his favorite one. The Astronomy Tower. There were no other place like this one in all Hogwarts. It was so quiet, you could think on you own, none was going to disturb you. He touched his bare back, and grinned. It was still hurting, but at list it wasn't bleeding anymore....

His father had asked him to come to the manor this night. He had done it, one could easily pass Hogwart's protection if he knew the castle well enough. He should have known his father's intention, but he hadn't thought about it. 'I'll never follow your path, Father, never! If you had taken care of me since my youngest age, maybe things would have been different....'he yelled, knowing none would hear him anyway.

It wasn't the first time for him. He had been beaten so many times, and cursed so many times... But no one ever cared about him, he could die in the middle of a corridor without anyone noticing! He was nothing but a Death Eater to everyone... If they only knew, if they only tried to understand.... But no, all there attentions were upon Potter, the Golden Boy, the one that would not be beaten by his relatives but spoiled... Or at list it was what he thought...

Review's Answers

Barbi : Thank you for your review! Well, I'll try to update frequently, but I'm in a French 10th grade, so I've got a bunch of homework every night, but I hope I'll be able to update every two days or something like that.

Jaws : Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter will help you in making a proper review!

Anna Taure : Thank you for your review! As you can see, there is no passages of the Diary in this chapter, but it'll come, I promise.

Lady Lynn : Thank you for your review and for your compliment (I hope I interpreted it well and it wasn't an ironical one).

ShadowedHand : Thank you for your review. You'll know what Severus discovered in a few chapters....


	3. The Coldness of the Night

Hello! Sorry for the time, I had an inspiration problem.... Which is the explanation of this chapter's length. I think the next one will come up sooner, and lager (or at least I hope!)

Enjoy the reading!

The Tides of Blood

Chapter 3 : The Coldness of the Night

Snape stood up, and put the Diary on his desk. He was still shocked, trying to figure out how it had happened. He looked around him, and managed to smile. This place was his domain, his soul and his spirit. Every thoughts he had were now engraved in the cold stone walls... There were no bright colors in this bedroom, but it didn't matter. Severus wasn't found of those. He preferred the obscure one that would mix themselves into the night....

His eyes went back to the Diary. Just a simple notebook... Who could guess they were so many secrets here ? Dark ones, the ones that weren't good to reveal... He knew Lily was a mysterious and fantastic person, but he had never guessed that... 'Lily, darling... What did you do ?' he muttered in the silent night, only illuminated by the candlelight... He fall back on his couch, his hands tight, his mind in a deep process of thinking. He couldn't believe it, it was such impossibility!

And, if it was true, if Lily was right, he had to expel them from Hogwarts... They were dangerous, too dangerous, especially if they knew each other. But, on the meantime, he didn't know their names or physical appearance... He ran a hand through his hair, and was about to go to Dumbledore's office when someone knocked on his door. He sighed. Only one person in the world could allow himself to see him at that hour. 'Hello, Draco...' he said gently .'Come on in...'.

The door opened, and the golden haired boy appeared. Severus looked at him as he passed the door. He was rather skinny, now. His face had lost all color, and the joy sprinkle that used to be in his eyes had now disappeared... The young man had changed, and he wasn't sure to appreciate it. In fact, he was rather worried about it.... He knew Draco's father wasn't a very kind person, but he wondered how far could Lucius go.... Even with his own son.  
  
Draco crouched over the sofa, his head in his hands. Severus came next to him, and sat on the old, dusty sofa. Experience had taught him to wait : it was better not to push Draco to speak, otherwise he'd just create defenses to protect himself.. What was critical with the teenager was to be patient. Very patient... And it especially was the most difficult part...

10 minutes later, Draco lifted his head up, feeling miserable. 'I can't handle it anymore, Severus.... It's way too hard...' Then Malfoy started to cry.... Severus wasn't surprise by this: the boy was way too sure and too proud of himself not to be sensitive inside of him. The Potion Master delicately put the head's boy on his knees. It was strange to both of them. Draco because he had never been loved, and something deep within him was telling him that was love.... He managed to smile between his tears. Such a wonderful feeling, he could feel warmth was taking possession of him as Snape acted in a very paternal way.

Severus couldn't believe what he was doing... He was acting like a father to his son, like if he knew Draco better than anyone else. Well, in fact, it was the case : he had known him since first year, slowly becoming his friend and confident... But both knew that the boy needed a father, and, in some way, Severus was fulfilling this silent wish. Draco slowly calmed himself. Severus didn't ask him anything : he actually wanted the boy to sleep.

He knew Draco wasn't sleeping very well, but he wasn't aware of the reason, although he had serious doubts. He stayed there for an half an hour, making sure the boy was deeply sleeping. Then he gently lifted him up, and put him on his bed. Severus sighed : he was older than him and he was the one who will have to sleep on this old sofa!  
  
Then he gently removed Draco's tee-shirt, and was about to fold it when he stopped his movement, startled.

Harry and Hermione went to the Astronomy Tower, hidden by the Invisibility Cap. Both needed some fresh air to fully wake themselves up. They laid down on the cold stone, their hands under their chins, watching the starry sky. Harry smiled. He liked watching the star, feeling that he wasn't completely alone, that this immensity was there for him....  
  
But the night... He was afraid of it, of what it was bringing him. A green light illuminating the chaos and darkness, screams filling his ears, blood staining his body. Pain, sadness, horror and guilt... That was night, his nights. And, more than everything, this cold laugh, freezing what was still alive in him...

Hermione turned slightly, as if she knew what he was thinking. She managed to smile, pressing her hand in his. 'I'll always be there for you, Harry... You're not alone.'


	4. Severus's Tears

_Title : The Tides of Blood_

_Summary : When Severus took away a Notebook from Harry, he didn't imagine it would contain a secret... A secret implying him, and two teenagers he hates.... Together, will they be able to change their destiny and the world's doom ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of those caracters except the ones I might vreate. Harry Potter's universe belong to JK Rowling, and I'm not paid to mwrite this story._

****

Chapter 4 : Severus's Tear

Severus stood up sharply, trying to keep a normal face in front of Draco's back. He watched the sofa where the teenager had laid for half an hour, and shivered. Severus stayed like this for several minutes, horror-stricken, unable to move any muscles.... He knew this too well, he knew exactly what it was and what it represented. He had suffered the same thing, and he really didn't want anyone to suffer this...

He made his way to his bedroom, still under the shock. Draco was there, mumbling unintelligible things in his sleep. The adult put a hand over the teenager back, and when he watched it again, a deep, rich scarlet liquid covered it. Bruises and half-cicatrized wounds covered Draco's back but most of them were still bleeding. It was an horrible, morbid exposition that he, as a Death-Eater, had seen many times.

Blind of what he had done to other people, but concerned when he saw it on one of his relation... It was not hard to guess who was to blame : it was deeply printed in Draco's skin in a mix of blood and scars. Malefoy.... Severus lifted his head, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He knew now. He knew how far could Lucius go when he wanted to have fun, even with his own son.

A tear formed itself in his eyes, and landed on Draco's back, making a little stain of diluted blood. He quickly moved away, suddenly afraid of what he was doing, of what was happening. He rushed out off the room, and went straight to his bathroom, his newly experienced feelings causing him to sob. He didn't want Draco to see him or to hear him.

Severus watched his father, tears filling his onyx eyes. It wasn't his fault if he was unable to walk. He couldn't do it, that was all... But his father, for an unknown reason, didn't agree with him. He wanted him to walk, right now, in front of him, to show the snaked-man face what a good father he was. But Severus couldn't do it, and started to cry in frustration. When is father saw that, he took the boy and kind of pushed him out of the room.

He quickly rejoined his son, and slapped him. 'A boy don't cry! You're a Snape, a Snape never cries! This is for weak person, for girls! You're a Snape, you're a Pureblood, you have to be proud! Cries are or muggles and mudbloods!' Severus watched at his father in confusion, crying even harder. He wasn't hearing a word of what his father was saying. The only thing he knew was that the man had just slapped him, and that it was hurting...

15 years old Severus sat in the park, looking everywhere around, a little box in his hands. They weren't there... Nobody was there.... He smiled, and sat under a tree, in a place he thought safe because out of sight. He cautiously opened the box, and got out a silver chain with a beautiful pendant. The name of his mother was written in ancient runes, and he opened it. Inside, there were a duft of his mother's hair.

He slowly touched it, remembering her mother's hair, the way they curled when she had just taken a bath, her laugh when he had told her about it... He smiled sadly, tears forming themselves in his eyes. 'But he is crying! He is crying in front of a stupid picture!' Before he could do anything, the pendant was thrown away, deep inside the lake. Severus turned around, trying to repress his tears. Sirius, James and Peter were there, a sardonic smile on their lips. 'You're crying for that ? For this stupidity that gave you birth ? You're so weak, Snape, so stupid! I beat she died when she saw your ugly, weak little face!'

Severus watched his face in the mirror, anger boiling in his veins. This memory was still painful, he couldn't get over it so lightly..... He turned around, a black veil forming itself on his face. Lucius was going to pay... He was going to pay for everything he had done, he was going to suffer 20 years of anger....

He suddenly stopped, feeling a sharp pain on his arm. He sighed as the burn was going through his veins. He had to go, to risk his life one more time.... He had to go back to the person that took everything away from him, that had taken his love where he could not find it anymore... He quickly passed into Draco's room, and checked the boy's temperature. He had none... Severus quickly asked Dumbledore to come by the chimney, and left a note on the table. Then he left...

Hermione bit her lips as a rush of pain passed through her spine. She fall back on the floor, her back hitting the cold stone. Her hands came to her head as the pain got there. Images were spinning in her mind, making her feel dizzy. She didn't know what were those images, the only thing she knew was that he was driving her mad. A little boy crying in front of a grave, another one watching a pendant, another one screaming as the Cruciatus hit him, a boy looking sadly at the door of a cupboard and another one being lashed by an unknown person ....


	5. Kiara's Prophecy

_Title : The Tides of Blood_

_Summary : When Severus took away a Notebook from Harry, he didn't imagine it would contain a secret... A secret implying him, and two teenagers he hates.... Together, will they be able to change their destiny and the world's doom ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of those caracters except the ones I might vreate. Harry Potter's universe belong to JK Rowling, and I'm not paid to mwrite this story._

Chapter 5 : Kiara's Prophecy

A few days passed, days that seemed to be normal, without anything special. Harry stretched. Those three days had been horrible to him... Each night a nightmare that had woke him up screaming, bleeding, and with a pain comparable to the Cruciatus Curse. The dreams always stopped at that point, when Snape was punished by his Master. It was always him, he didn't know why. None of the other DeathEaters were punished.

The strangest thing in those dreams was those two presences, a man and a woman, the woman being dressed of white with long, dark hair although her face was blurred. She was always next to him, a hand on his back, helping him to support those terrible nights... The man was never with him, dressed in the same clothe as the Dark Lord servants, but Harry still felt that he was different from them in many ways... This presence, however distant it was, was comforting and reassuring, although he didn't know anything about those persons....

He watched at the sleeping figure next to him. Hermione had finally fallen asleep in his arms, a gentle smile on her face. He slowly, carefully put a duft of hair away from her beautiful face... She seemed so weak in this position, he wanted to protect her, to keep her away from any danger that might occur...

The two of them just stayed in the sofa, the young man simply enjoying the moment. Harry didn't want to talk about it to Hermione.... His relations with her had really progressed, but was now a little bit complicated. He felt like she was him, it seemed to him she had a part of his soul and heart, but he wasn't in love with her, so it couldn't be this explanation. He was such a strange feeling to be able to know how the other is feeling and why.... The worse for him was he wasn't even in love with her, so he had no explanation about that!

He stretched his arm, glancing at the clock. Time was passing so slowly.... But it was a good thing, in fact. He liked it when the place was all quiet, without anyone to disturb him or to ask him questions... By night, he could let his true personality get out, and free himself from the tension he had accumulated during the whole day. His life was such a mess.... The young woman moved, making him feel she was waking up.

Hermione turned to him, a little smile appearing on her face. 'We've got Potions today.... What about getting your notebook back ?' He smiled back, amused by Hermione's excitement. The young woman wasn't the same anymore: before she was crazy with rules, but now she simply wanted to give Snape a bad time... Harry didn't know why, and had not dared to ask her : she had her reasons for it, but it suited him perfectly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, making their way to the lunchroom. They were hungry, or, rather like, the red-haired boy was angry. Harry and Hermione were gazing at the floor, each one thinking of what had just happened. The young woman was worried for her friend. She had often observed him, without him seeing her... He was skinnier now, he merely had skin over his bones now. The joy glance that used to be in his emerald eyes had disappeared for one sad and full of pain. Blind was the one that couldn't see that! But everyone was blind.... She was the only one that faced the truth : the Savior of the World, as he had been named, was depressing.... Even Ron refused to see that...

They entered the Lunchroom. Hermione glared at Snape. He was there, his raven eyes fixed upon them. She looked at him in the eyes, feeling anger and hatred streaming into her. She hated him. She hated for what he had done to Harry... Snape was making him feel even worse, this man was just undoing all her work... Ron gave her the cereals plate. 'You two have Potions first hour.... I've been lucky enough not to pass!' Hermione looked at him, but said nothing. Harry didn't even moved his eyes. The young woman touched his hand underneath the table. She knew his scar was painful again, she could see it in his eyes. 'She knew him by heart now, she could predict his every reactions and thoughts...

'Will you have some bread, Harry ?' she asked kindly but with a firm tone. He stood up quickly, glancing at the clock. Hermione then noticed the lunchroom had become silent.. very silent... 'We're late!' Harry said to her. She quickly took her bag, and both of them ran to the Potions' Class. They were two minutes late.... Snape was going to murder them.... She knocked at the door, swallowing. It opened and the teacher looked at them with an angry face. 'Both of you are two minutes late... Why should I accept you in my class if you're not even able to make it on time ?'

'Our friend overslept, and...' tried to explain Hermione as a knot formed itself on her stomach. She just hoped he would let them in; it would be a catastrophe if he didn't... She watched Harry. He was next to her, anger boiling into him. 'Get in... But it will be a month of detention.... And 100 points from Gryffindor for each one.' Hermione lowered her head, and both went into the class. Thankfully, they were the only Gryffindors in this class, so they didn't have to bear their friends anger...

'The subject of this class is the Identity Potion... It reveals your name, age, but also your whole family tree. The ingredients are there, the instructions on your book page 1045. Oh, and you'd better succeed, because you'll be testing it next time, and it's deadly if wrong prepared.' Hermione cursed under her breath. This man was crazy.. Definitely crazy. They began the preparation, trying to concentrate. Snape was checking each student's work, and Hermione felt something bas was going to happen when he came next to them.

'I wonder what we'll learn about you, Potter... Maybe that you're the child of a whore, which wouldn't surprise me.... Your father was dumb enough to betray his own wife... Oh, and your mother, she wasn't better than him. A true prostitute, I even wonder how they got married! And you, Potter, you're so much like your father, and....'  
Hermione violently slapped her book on the table, making Snape to stop. But, before she could say anything, her face emptied itself from color, and her eyes rolled over themselves. Snape quickly prevented her from falling. As she laid there, in Snape's arms, her mouth opened, but it wasn't her usual voice that came out.

It was one coming from another age, a forgotten one.... Hermione began her speech in this slow and low voice. Everything was shaking around her, everyone was captivated by her voice... Draco and Harry were watching her, strange feelings running through their spines....


End file.
